<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Quiet by ConsultingTribble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429917">Too Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble'>ConsultingTribble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>221B Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>221B Baker Street, 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Laughter, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every parent knows a quiet house can be a very bad sign.<br/>Now it had been quiet upstairs in 221B for far too long.<br/>Uh-oh...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>221B Ficlets [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: "Quiet"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every parent knows a quiet house can be a <em>very</em> bad sign.</p>
<p>True, she wasn’t technically a mother, but Mrs. Hudson had learned that, when it came to “her boys” upstairs, many of the rules of parenthood still applied. She had heard John and Sherlock come home several hours ago, apparently lugging something heavy up the stairs. Now it had been quiet in 221B for far too long.</p>
<p>
  <em>Uh-oh.</em>
</p>
<p>She set down her teacup, gave her hip an encouraging rub, and made her way upstairs.</p>
<p>“Sherlock?” she called as she knocked on the door. “John, everything alright?”</p>
<p>When she opened the unlocked door, she found the flat’s usual disarray replaced with conspicuously clean surfaces and neat piles. John and Sherlock, seated on the floor beside the coffee table, both turned their heads in unison at her approach.</p>
<p>“What on earth are you boys up to?” she asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” they both squeaked, then exploded with laughter. That’s when Mrs. Hudson saw the helium tank between them and the pile of as-yet-uninflated balloons.</p>
<p>“It's for Molly’s—“ John began, but couldn’t finish the sentence when the sound of his own squeak restarted his laughter.</p>
<p>“—birthday,” Sherlock managed before losing his serious mask and doubling over too.</p>
<p>Mrs. Hudson smiled, shook her head, and turned to head back downstairs, giggling at her lovable, ridiculous boys.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments, and constructive feedback are always welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>